Prior communication modules commonly used a single wide band antenna, which required larger form factors for lower frequency band use. For example, the frequency bandwidth for an antenna often depends on the length of the antenna. Generally, there is an inversely proportional relationship between frequency coverage for an antenna and the length of the antenna. In other words, a longer antenna generally provides frequency coverage for lower frequencies whereas a shorter antenna generally provides frequency coverage for higher frequencies. Each distinct antenna length, therefore, typically provides optimum gain at one particular frequency setting.
Generally, when a communication module is configured to communicate across a wide range of frequencies, the antenna must be configured to accommodate lower frequencies and thereby contribute to the bulkiness of the device. Accordingly, prior communication modules themselves are often bulky. Additionally, the antenna typically includes large performance tradeoffs as you move up or down from the optimal frequencies. In this regard, communication at portions in the frequency band far from the optimal frequency provide sub-optimal communications. Moreover, communications across a wide band of frequencies includes a range of unwanted frequencies (e.g. interferers) along with the selected frequency.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.